disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Willowland Resort
Willowland Universe (or simply Willowland) is a largest amusement park resort in the world, owned and operated by Willowland Universe Holdings, LLC (publicly trade as: WUH). It is in Pearl, opened in 1947. It contains more than seven resort parks. It is first founded by two siblings Mathew (1909-1990) and Juliet (1914-2006) Willow. WORK IN PROCESS Willowland Park Tagline: TBA History (WIP) The proposal Pearler theme park was proposed in 1930, originally as an annual carnival. The idea was approved, and on Desender 14, 1937, Mathew and Juliet announced TBA. Construction started in 1940 and ended in 1944. On May 13th, 1945 CBS News and XNT aired a interview with Mathew and Juliet, on the radio. Near the end of the interview they announced plans to add a hotel, motel, restaurant, rooms to tet, art gallery, and museum to their park, on the TV and radio. Over the summer, Mathew and Juliet shared details on TBA. Soft Opening happened in May 2 1947. Opened on June 1, 1947. Formally called Willow Siblings' Country Fair (1947-1949), Willow Siblings' Park (1950-1955), and Willow Park (1956-1983), it is originally a annual carnival fairground that occurs every summer. In 1970 Willowland opened it's own retail and mall. But due to its poor ticket sales, it was later change as a permitted amusement park. three years later. In 1992, Willowland has it's own website. Streets and road Avtoskorost X740 Willow Street Angry Brids Land Future World History Hill Fantasy Island Adventure Alley World Showcase Attractions and transports Up in a sky Willow's Monorail Science Disaster Willowland Underground Station Space Blast Playgrounds Rollingocosar Explozive Bombz Art Gallery History of Pearl Carousel Flying MerryRounder Eyer Eyes Shiki Horror Maze of Death Upside Downers Crane Carousel Angry Birds: Pig Invasion Willow-ish WaterPark n' Pool Other KFC Lapis Lazuli Fast food Willowland Mall (it contains 4D Cinema,Bolling,Billard,Bank,Phamercy,McDonalds,MOS Burger, Burger King Subway, Dunkin Donuts, Five Guys, Wendys and has mini-waterfall. Willowland Hotel (170 floors(740 rooms), has pool, GYM, massage hall, computer gaming room,PS3,PS4,PSVITA,XBOX360,Mac Gaming, Spa Center,Sauna,Furby Room,golf) Willowland Cinema (it contains 10 cinema halls) Willowland Motel Willow's Rooms To Let Willowland Restaurant Willow River Willow Forest Willow Expo Halls Willowland Zoo and Museums Disney Resort Pearl Disney Resort Pearl (also known as Disney at Willowland) is a resort at Willowland Universe, which is owned and operated by Willowland Universe, LLC. (under license from Disney). TBA It opened on January 1, 1984. History On April 1, 1977, Razil and Julie, the new owners of Willowland made a April fools joke about the park adding a second theme park. This turned out not to be the case however, and the next day, they revealed the April fools joke to be real, as Disney is collaborating with Willowland to start construction on the third Disney theme park in the USA. The First details on Disney Resort Pearl include having traditional and newly created themed lands. One of the aims of the park is the combination of Disney stories and characters with attractions that are specifically designed for guests, as well as rides inspired by it's upcoming theme park at the time, Epcot. Over the next few months, they revealed details on a number of attractions including the interactive carousel theater (later known as Ж), an Epcot-alike park called PearlerCOT, versions of Carousel Of Progress and America Sings, and some Japanese-dubbed attractions from their first international theme park, Tokyo Disneyland, witch was at the time on track for a Sping of 1983 opening date. During January of 1981, the park revealed that Meet the World has been added to plan of PearlCOT, and all of the carousel theaters have been relocated to Tomorrowland, witch the park showcased details on all month. The next month, TBA Theme Parks *Disney Magical World *PearlerCOT *Mickey Mouse's Zoo Adventure Attractions Horizons America Sings Ж Carousel Of Progress Meet The World Spaceship Earth Monsters Inc. Ride n' Go Seek Space Mountain Splash Mountain It's a Small World Cinderella's Castle Universe of Energy Mission: Space Peoplemover Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Star Wars Launch Bay Test Track The Seas with Nemo & Friends (Turtle Talk with Crush) The Land (Soarin' Around the World, Living with the Land) Imagination! (Journey into Imagination with Figment) Wonders of Life/Festival Center Spaceship Earth (Presented by Siemens AG) is a ride through an eighteen-story-tall geodesic sphere, located at the front entrance of Epcot. The ride tells the history of communication, with a focus on the development of cultures and the future of technologies. Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future is an interactive post show following Spaceship Earth showcasing many "virtual reality" games. Innoventions is located in two pavilions (Innoventions East and Innoventions West) and houses hands-on exhibitions from various science-and-technology oriented companies. * Ellen's Energy Adventure is a show about energy and how people generate and harvest it. The show is named for its star, Ellen DeGeneres. * Mission: Space (Presented by Hewlett-Packard) is a centrifuge-based ride that simulates the training required to be a member of the space program. * Test Track (Presented by Chevrolet) is a high-speed ride that allows guest to design their own concept vehicles then test them on the "Sim Track" as they ride along in a "Sim-Car" * Imagination! is a pavilion that contains attractions that highlight imagination. ** Journey into Imagination with Figment is a ride that encourages guests to use their senses and their imagination. ** ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is an interactive post show following Journey into Imagination. * The Land is a pavilion that contains attractions that detail how we interact with our natural environment. ** Living with the Land (Presented by Chiquita Brands International) takes visitors on a boat tour through a working greenhouse. ** Soarin' Around the World is a hang glider simulator that "flies" over various locations across the world. ** Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable is a movie that shows symbiosis. * The Seas with Nemo & Friends is one of the largest aquariums in the world. The pavilion contains two attractions: ** The Seas with Nemo & Friends is a ride chronicling Nemo's epic journey, featuring projection technology that makes it appear as though Nemo, Dory, and Marlin are swimming with the live fishes. ** Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive show starring Crush, the Sea Turtle, from Disney/Pixar's film Finding Nemo. ** The Odyssey Restaurant in Showcase Plaza Pavillon The Germany pavillon The Japan pavillon The Canada pavillon The Russia pavillon The UAE pavillon The Israel pavillon The Pearl pavillon Wedding pavillon Disney utilidor system Partners (statue) D23 Expo Carousel of Projects Williowland History of Anrinca: a Six Flags park It opened on July 4, 1992. History On January 1, 1989, on the firth anniversary of Disney Resort Pearl, the park-turned-resort Willowland prenaraided a 5-minute-short called The Uninty of Willowland, showcaseing the history of Willowland up to 1988. At the end of the short, the resort revealed TBA. Attractions * Superman: Ride of Steel * Tony Hawk's Big Spin * Goliath * TBA Legoland Discoveriy Island It opened on June 15, 1997. History On June 30th, 1994, Willowland revealed on it's own website it will open another park, and will include clues about it over the next few days. Over the next 8 days, TBA. On July 7th, 1994, the resort announced a partnership with Lego to begin work on a Legoland park in Pearl. The rest of the month featured TBA. Construction started in March 13, 1995 and ended in May 4 1997. Attractions * Airport: Riders will ride in rotating Lego airplanes that move in a circular motion and riders control how high they go.19 * Harbour Cruise: A boat ride where riders get to steer themselves around a monitored pond.17 * Hyundai Legoland Driving School: Children 7-13 get to drive around a test track and potentially receive a Legoland drivers license. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Hyundai Legoland Junior Driving School: The Hyundai Legoland Driving School made for children under 7. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Lego Factory: A tour of how Lego bricks are produced as well as the manufacturing process behind Lego.21 * Legoland express: A train ride around Legoland Pearl Resort.19 Shipyard Playground: Children can climb and crawl around a playground designed to look like a pirate ship.19 * Legoland Atlantis by Sea Life: Indoor aquarium containing over 2,000 fish and a million Lego bricks.25 * Stepping Tones: A fountain decorated with musical instruments made out of Lego bricks.17 * Waterworks: Splash pad with jets of water shooting from the ground.20 * Aquazone Wave Racers: Riders ride on a vehicle going over waves and jets of water.17 * Project X- Lego Test Track: An 18 meter high wild mouse roller coaster.26 * Lego Mindstorms Center: An educational workshop using Lego. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Techno Tea Cup: A Teacups ride designed to look like it was made out of Lego.19 * Drive Your Monster Truck: Guests can steer a remote controlled monster truck around an obstacle course. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Quest for Chi * Cragger's Swamp * Speedorz Arena * AQUAZONE Wave Racers- a dual water carousel ride. * Project X4- a wild mouse rollercoaster, a car ride that has dramatic turns and drops. * Technicycle- a pedal-powered spinning machine that shoot riders into the air. *Lego Water Zone ** Lego Wave Pool: a gentle wave pool5 ** Twin Chasers: two 375-foot (114 m) long water slides5 ** Splash Out: three slides each with a 60-foot (18 m) drop5 ** Joker Soaker: children's water play area5 ** Build-A-Raft River: a 1,000-foot (300 m) long lazy river5 ** Duplo Splash Safari: toddlers water play area5 ** Willowland Worlds of Adventure History On November 23th, 1994, Willowland announced the resort will begin production on one of it's most ambitious projects ever, TBA. Over the next few months, TBA. In November of 1995, Willowland made a sprisce appearance at the IAAPA Attractions Expo to detail the first park in the new Willowland Worlds of Adventure resort. For the first time ever, the resort has signed with a major theme park company to help Willowland make the park. Universal Parks and Resorts is announced to bring the fun of Universal Studios Hollywood, Florida, Bloonmton, and Allanta to Pearl. Early details about Universal Studios Unlimited where that the park will include an assortment of rides and attractions in the 300 acre theme park from the other Universal theme parks as well as new attractions that has never seen in a Universal theme park before. Outside the theme park there will be a Universal CityWalk retail/dining zone as well as a themed Universal resort hotel. The next month, Willowland shared details on TBA Universal Studios Unlimited It opened on September 8, 1999 Areas Current * Studio Center (1999-present) *Tooniversal Mississippi **Springfield (2013-present) **Nickelodeon Planet (2013-present) **Minion Plaza (2013-present) **My Little Pony Land (2013-present) * Amity (1999-present) * Jurassic Park (1999-present) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2014-present) * Super Nintendo World (2017-present) Former * New York (1999-2015, replaced by Super Nintendo World) * Hill Valley (1999-2011, replaced by Springfield, Nickelodeon Planet and Minion Plaza) * The Magical World of My Little Pony (2003-2011, rethemed into G4 My Little Pony and renamed in My Little Pony Land) Attractions Studio Center * The Futuristic World Of Hanna-Barbara (as Cartoon Network Toon Blast!) (1999-2003) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride (2004-2012, relocated at Nickelodeon Planet) * TBA Minion Plaza, * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2013-present) * TBA Hill Valley * Back To the Future (1999-2011) My Little Pony Land '''(formally known as '''The Magical World of My Little Pony) History On August 14, 2003, The Magical World of My Little Pony section was opened at Universal Studios Pearl, with family rides and attractions based on the Generation 3 of Hasbro's toyline. It received mostly negative receptions from visitors, along with most of its attractions, and it was became a commercial failure. It wasn't until 2010, during the toy franchise was in the 4th generation with the hit animated show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic debuted on television. Following the success with Friendship is Magic, it was later announced in summer 2011 where The Magical World of My Little Pony was going to get big refurbishment, by retheming some old attractions and adding new ones based on the G4 series. Later on November 20, 2011, The Magical World of My Little Pony was closed down, with exception of some of its attractions, shops and one restaurant that still opened during the construction, which then began in 2012. During that time, the refurbishment of My Little Pony themed land came with phases, TBA Cartoon Network Universe: powered by Willowland It opened on October 1, 2012, during the channel's 25th anniversary. History On July 23, 2009 at San Diego Comic Con, Willowland Universe presented it's first ever Comic Con panel, which detailed the resort's plans for 2010, 2011 and 2012. Druning the middle of the panel they showcased a 4-minute long teaser trailer that announced a new theme park fully themed to Cartoon Network (owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a Time Warner company), with attractions based on Cartoon Network's popular shows, would open in fall of 2012. For the rest of the panel, Willowland Universe revealed TBA. Areas * CN Plaza * Adventure Time - Land of Ooo * Regualr Show - The Park * The Powerpuff Girls - Townsville * Boomerang - Land-erang * Steven Universe - TBA SeaWorld/Busch Gardens World Adventure It opened on December 11, 2017. History On June 1st, 2014, the 67th annoversearey of Willowland, the resort held a huge party at Universal Studios Pearl. At the beginning of the event, Willowland Universe announced TBA. Zones *SeaWorld Zone **Port Harbor **Thrilling Cove **Ice Lands **Tropical Beach **Dolphin Seashore *Busch Gardens Zone **Africa Country **Asia **Europe **Wonders of Down Under **Americas Hub Zero Pearl TBA History At the end of the Willowland 67th anniversary party, the resort showcased a 3-minute trailer that revealed TBA. Commercial/promos/trailer transcripts TBA Incidents Willowland Universe/Incidents Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fake